


The Marauders: life's a joy

by marauders4life



Series: The Marauders: Life's a joy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, The Marauder's Map, The Marauders - Freeform, Wormtail - Freeform, and prongs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders4life/pseuds/marauders4life
Summary: This started out as a nanowrimo story, it is still in the process of being written. we all know the story of harry potter, but what do we really know about the marauders adventures? join moony, wormtail, padfoot and prongs in their adventures. war can bring out the worst in people, but it can also lead to life long friendships, as four unwilling teenagers are about to find out. when you live in a society were it is hard to be accepted for what makes you different, it is hard to believe that you could find anyone to be your true shining light at the end of the tunnel. but in these tough times hard decisions must be made, even if they could end up destroying the world in the process, nothing is easy. but our friendships can survive even the worst of blows, or can it. this magic filled adventure shines a light on what can happen when friendships and magic are tested.





	1. Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.

*side note: all entries from first and second year are told in flashback, while from third year on everything is happening in the present.*

REMUS  
Remus could hear voices coming from the kitchen, he knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping, but what his parents didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. Besides they had been acting weird for days now, it had started because of that stupid letter. He couldn't believe that Hogwarts actually wanted him, even though he was a werewolf.  
"The moon is so pretty tonight, but "the problem" won't happen again until Tuesday, I'm really worried it's getting worse Lyall."  
"I know Hope, but we mustn't let Remus feel like he's a burden on anyone. He is unhappy enough as it is, I had to tell him that he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts, he was really upset about it."  
"Lyall, he's our son, not our burden. But his condition is getting worse, I'm afraid of what he might do."  
I shouldn't be here, I'm just a burden to them and I always will be. I should leave, let them be alone, they can have more children, they don't need a son like me. Something had overtaken him, the thoughts had already taken root, maybe it was crazy or maybe it was for the best. Remus in his dazed sense of justice, stumbled into the telephone table in the hallway. The sound attracted the attention of his parents and startled him even more.  
"Remus! What exactly did you hear?!" Hope covered her mouth as she noticed her son lying on the ground.  
"I heard enough to know when I'm not wanted. I'll leave now, so you won't have to see me again."  
"Why would you ever think that, we love you as you are. It isn't your fault that you are the way you are, if anything, I'm the one to blame, I caused this mess. If I hadn't insulted Fenrir Greyback, then we wouldn't have to give up our lives and you would be safe." Lyall said as he pulled his son into a hug. "Never think like that. You are the best thing in my life."  
"Now, I think it time for bed. It will be a long day tomorrow, we are going to London." Hope said as she took hold of her son's hand.  
"London? But dad said that London was too dangerous."  
"Well we thought you deserved a treat, caru."  
It had been years since Hope had called him "caru", in fact it had been years since she'd spoken Welsh, that made him think that there was something wrong.  
"wait, why exactly are we going to London?" He stopped in his tracks, as his mother tried to pull him forward.  
"Don't worry son, it's nothing to be afraid of." 

Remus had trouble sleeping that night, he felt nervous with excitement. He had never been to London before, or at least he didn't think that he had. They left the house straight after breakfast and took a train to London's King's cross station. From there Lyall had ordered a taxi to take them to Charing Cross Road. Remus was surprised at how wonderful London was, of course he'd seen pictures of it in books and magazines, but they did nothing to show it's real beauty.  
"Dad, can we go see the Tower of London or Westminster?"  
"We'll see, Remus, we'll see."  
"Are you serious? You called your son Remus? I'm sure you get made fun of for such a strange name." The taxi driver said as Remus blushed.  
"Our son's name does not cause any problems. Mug-I mean most strangers who don't know us find the name strange. But we are great fans of the classics." Lyall said as a vein in his temple bulged. This was one of the most common conversations that Lyall, had with many Taxi drivers in the past. Many wizarding families had strange names, it was just normal for Remus by now, he had once met a witch called Artemis (like the Greek goddess), she had been one of his father's great aunts or something.  
"Lyall, this isn't helping anything. No one cares about our strange obsession."  
Remus stared at his mother, sure dad had made mistakes in his own life, the first time they met was an extremely good example of this, Hope had been attacked by a boggart, Lyall had broken the statute of secrecy and soon afterwards they got married. 

The taxi pulled up in front of a small, rather old looking pub. Lyall hurried the two of them out of the car, before turning to the driver and handing over way too much muggle money. Hope normally dealt with muggle money, because her husband was known for giving too much money. Remus stared towards the old pub and noticed a dark haired boy in fancy clothes staring at him; he looked down at his own frayed and battered jumper, he felt uncomfortable, he hated being stared at and this boy was really unnerving. "Remus, don't wander off, stay close by at all times. What are you staring at caru?"  
"Nothing. I thought I saw something."  
"I don't see anything." Hope said as she stared off in the other direction.  
"This way then. There is a series of charms covering the Leaky Cauldron from muggle eyes, which is why you don't see anything dear." Lyall said as he held out his hand for his wife. But Remus couldn't take his mind off the boy and why was he staring, some people were just strange. Remus wasn't used to other children, he hadn't had friends his own age, since he was five and he never would have any.  
"Right so we're heading to Flourish and Blott's first, I promised to meet the head of my department there." Lyall said as he dragged his family into the pub. Remus knew that his father's work with the ministry was the only thing that was keeping them alive, his mother had given up her job, after he'd been attacked, sure Lyall did other things too, but they didn't earn as much profit, but it kept them going.  
"if you smell anything rotten my dear, it is because a blood traitor has just walked in."  
"Oh, dear, why do they let such filth in here? Sirius, dear, do you see them? These people are filth, destroying our civilization."  
"Walburga, Orion, what a pleasure to see you here." Remus could see that all the colour had drained from his father's face, and when he looked over at the other family, he saw the boy he had seen earlier, only this time he looked a lot paler.  
"Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, I don't think it's right to insult people for..." A young witch with brown hair and kind eyes, tried to say as the woman interrupted her.  
"Andromeda Black, this is the survival of the pure-blood line that we are talking about. Anymore of your thoughts and I will personally lock you in Kreacher's den!"  
Remus could feel the boy's eyes on him. This was a weird situation to be in, Lyall had always tried to keep him away from these kinds of things. Remus found, a hand on his shoulder, as Hope gripped it too tightly, on the last full moon he had dislocated his shoulder, and even though Lyall had healed it, too much pressure caused pain.  
"WALBURGA! ORION! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DIDN'T INSULT MY WIFE AND SON!" Lyall shouted, as Remus felt his mother's draw breath. Lyall hardly ever got mad, and when he did, there was no telling what he would say or do, it had always scared Remus whenever his father got mad.


	2. Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters and settings are the propriety of J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures. This story may feature some original characters that I have made up, but it will be stated if and when this changes.

Sirius 

The moon was just visible from the small dusty window in the hallway, Sirius sat there as the sounds of the party drifted up the stairs. Everyone had thought that it was a great thing to have a party to celebrate another member of "The most noble and ancient house of Black", getting into Hogwarts, and on top of that perfect Bella decided to announce her engagement to perfect Rodolphus.   
"I wish I was going to Hogwarts this year, mum's going to be a nightmare when you leave."   
"Mum's a nightmare anyway, or haven't you noticed?"   
"Yeah, but she'll be worse, 'you had better be in Slytherin, I will not have a child of mine in any other house',that's all she's been saying for the last few weeks, it's really starting to get annoying."   
Movement from the floor above startled the two brothers. Sirius stood up as a girl just slightly older than him came running down the stairs. She looked like she had been attacked by a dust monster. Andromeda looked so different from her normal put together self.   
"Oh uh, trying to escape the party too?"   
"Andy, what were you doing up there? You haven't snuke someone in have you?"   
"Sirius, just because that's something you would do, doesn't mean that I would do it."   
"Then why are you covered in fluff?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows, in away that meant I don't believe you.   
"Sirius take your mind out of the gutter!"   
"I think I'll leave you two to it, I'm going back to the party."   
"Hey Reg."   
"Yeah?"   
"Watch out for the fingers in the punch."   
"Oh, very funny Sirius."   
"Oh, it's funny, I'm hilarious." Sirius said, but his heart wasn't in the sarcasm. He was still trying to get his head around what had happened in Knockturn alley that afternoon. "Hey, Andromeda? What do you know about Fenrir Greyback?" Sirius watched as the colour drained from her face. She the closest thing that he had to a sister, in fact he knew all her secrets and she knew his. He knew about her relationship with the muggle-born wizard Ted Tonks, and he didn't hate her for it, in fact he hated everything to do with pure-blood culture, but he was dead if his mother found out. "H-h-he's a werewolf, he's one of "his" supporters. He attacks young children, even when there is no moon. Why do you ask Sirius?" Andy looked like the thought of Greyback would make her sick.   
"he tried to attack me today, and that kid mother insulted, saved me." Sirius said in a small voice as he let the memory sink in.   
"What? You should tell aunt, what happened."   
"and admit that I was pulling pranks again. She would kill me."   
"you still have to tell her!"   
"NO, I DON'T, IT'S NONE OF HER BUSINESS!"   
"A WEREWOLF NEARLY ATTACKED YOU, OF COURSE IT'S HER BUSINESS!"   
"JUST DROP IT ANDROMEDA!"


	3. Flashback: Two boy's experience with Greyback

Flashback: Two boy's experience with Greyback

Diagon Alley was the most crowded place Remus had ever been, most people hurried past without speaking, the war had made people more conscious of people. It's not exactly like you knew who you could trust and who you couldn't. Flourish and Blotts was one of the best places he'd ever been, it was stacked to the rafters with books. Lyall had just enough money to buy Remus two new books and even at that, they had been bought second hand. 

The boy that Walburga had insulted, stood outside Flourish and Blotts, Sirius noticed the book in his hands, the idiot wanted to read? Definitely one of the worst things you could do. That book had to go and that guy looked liked he could do with a laugh. Besides the kid looked like he was way too serious about everything. Plus it was a great idea to prank someone that didn't already know you, it was a sure-fire way to get someone to remember you. It was a good thing that uncle Ignatius had decided to teach him some simple spells, sure summoning spells weren't simple, but oh well. Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at the boy "Accio book." 

Remus felt a tug in his hands as his book shuddered and flew towards the boy he'd seen in the pub. He felt a pang of anger as the other boy caught it. The first few days of the cycle were always the worst. "Hey, what the hell, do you think you're playing at?" But the other boy just smirked, before running off. Remus aimed his father's wand at the other boy. "Stupefy!" The spell missed and hit one of the nearby shops. "Is that the best you can do? Aguamenti!" The jet of water hit Remus square in the face. He could feel his anger rising in his chest, but he couldn't let himself lose control, if he did there was no telling what he would do. 

Sirius couldn't help but laugh, his plan had worked out better than he could have imagined, the boy had gotten really mad over nothing. He jumped out of the way as the other boy sent another stunning spell at him, but like the first one it missed. "What? Can't aim properly?"   
"If you don't give me my book back, then you'll find out for yourself." 

Sirius ran down the path that lead to Knockturn Alley, if he knew one thing for sure, he knew that many wizarding families feared their children going there. Sirius stopped and smiled wickedly, as the idea took form in his mind. "You want it? Go get it." Sirius threw the book, as the other boy lunged towards him. "What did you do that for? My dad is going to kill me!" The other boy shouted as he punched sirius in the face. Great now he was going to have a black eye on top of everything else. "You're a nutter! For Merlin's sake, it's only a book!" He tried to hit the other boy, while he was distracted, but the other boy pinned his hands to the ground. "Shh, don't struggle you idiot, we've got some unpleasant company. Be very quick and quiet, and he might leave us alone." The boy whispered as he got off his chest. "Are you trying to trick me? I'll get your book, if that's what you want?" Sirius got up and moved further into Knockturn Alley as the other boy tried to grab him by the arm. "Get off me kid!"   
"Keep your voice down, and don't call me "kid", my name is Remus. Come on, my book doesn't matter, I can get a replacement or something. You don't know what's down here, it's not safe." 

"Do you ever shut up? There's nothing to be afraid of, there's nothing here that can hurt us." Sirius said as he pinned the other boy, Remus against the wall. But he was right, something seemed off, sure Diagon Alley was quiet because of the war (or whatever they were calling it these days), but out of all the places that could be quiet at this time, Knockturn Alley wasn't on that list, but today it was dead. 

Remus could still smell and hear him, but the other boy was still unaware of anything strange going on. "W-w-what's that?" The other boy asked, as a figure emerged from the shadows. He looked in the direction the other boy was pointing towards, now they were in for trouble. A vicious looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers, moved soundlessly towards them. "children right for the taking." The man smiled, showing off a pair of yellowish pointed teeth. Remus could feel his heart thumping in his chest, there was no way he could ever forget that face, Greyback had already caused him so much pain in his short life. The other boy flinched as Greyback moved closer to them, the look he was giving the werewolf was one of recognition. "Y-y-you're Fenrir Greyback!" Greyback laughed nastily as he stared at the scene in front of him. Remus felt the tension rising in his chest, as the other boy released him from his grip. "Do you know who I am?" The other boy had gone pale, but he was trying to put a brave face on it. "If not, then you've probably heard of my family. I am Sirius Black, a member of the most noble and ancient house of Black." Remus noticed the other boy, Sirius, take his wand out of his pocket. Why on earth had he followed him here. Greyback just laughed, "I am aware of who you are. But I don't care." 

Sirius jumped as the werewolf launched himself towards them, he had been in tough situations before, but they hadn't been a matter of life or death. Remus wasn't helping much, he seemed to have frozen at the sight of him. Greyback had his teeth bared as he approached, Sirius pushed himself tight against the wall. The werewolf reached them just as a shout went up, which stopped him in his tracks: "Remus! What do you think you're doing down here?!" The man seen the situation and ran towards the two boys; he stood in front of them and blocked them in a protective sort of way. "Remus, it's bad enough that you went running off with people you don't even know, but getting yourself into a situation where you could get yourself killed is completely reckless." Sirius looked over at the other boy and then back to Greyback, maybe it had been a stupid idea after all. "Ah, Lyall, long time no see, what is it now six years?" Sirius felt Remus shuddering beside him, he looked back at him and saw that he had his eyes closed and his wand was raised. He wouldn't do anything stupid would he? "I could've gone my whole life without seeing you again. Then I would've died a happy man." Sirius didn't know what to make of that and he didn't really want to know what they were talking about. But Remus looked as if he was going to be sick or something. "I see that you are still the same Lupin. Maybe I should teach you another lesson?" Sirius noticed a small movement beside him and before anyone could blink, Greyback was lying on his back, stunned. 

Remus looked down at the form of the stunned werewolf, Greyback looked even scarier that way, he didn't even notice his father's arm on his shoulder. "I-I-I swear I didn't mean to do that. T-t-the spell backfired." He said as he dropped his father's wand and wretched. He barely felt his father's gentle hand rubbing his back. "It's ok, calm down." But his words were only making it worse and Remus was actually sick this time. Remus heard a small nervous voice behind him, "is he ok? I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Lyall turned towards Sirius and frowned, "why is it that when everything goes wrong, it usually involves a member of the Black family?" Remus looked at Sirius, with a sad smile, he had been the only person to have been relatively nice to him, in many years, yeah sure he'd stolen his book, but he hadn't been trying to harm him, he'd been messing around. "Do you want to get ice cream with us? Dad promised to buy me some."


End file.
